Kim's Life In Lyrics
by HollyShadow17821
Summary: Kim's Life... In Lyrics. Song-Fics Based on Kim's Life
1. Believe In Me

**Hey, guys! :D This a one-shot based on the song 'Believe in Me' by Demi Lovato! :) **

**If you guys can see, I get a lot of my ideas from listening to music! ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Kickin it'**

* * *

Kim Crawford was perfect.

She had beautiful blonde honey hair that matched with her sparkly brown eyes. Her lips were plump red that any guy would die to kiss. She was skinny and was in magnificent shape. Her clothe were the latest fashion. She was popular with a bunch of friends, but there was one thing that people didn't know about her…. She was a fake.

Her smile, her laugh, everything was fake. She was best friends with Donna Tobin and Heather Clarke, who happened to be meaner then werewolves. Kim wanted to be like them, but she wanted to be herself.

She wanted to do cheerleading which she did, but she also wanted to do karate, which was known as a boy sport and wasn't ladylike. Kim hated being like them. Kim Crawford wasn't a prissy girl that strutted the halls like she owned them. She was the kind that liked to be in the shadows, but she was totally in the opposite.

At the age of thirteen her "friends" set her up with Brody Carlson. She despised Brody. He was a Black Dragon, a dojo that disgusted her. He would try to force her to have sex with him and they were only fifteen. He would physically abuse her. She didn't want to be with Brody. She wanted to be with _him_.

The one that made her smile when she was down. He was the only that kept her completely grounded. Even though, he didn't really know her, she knew him. She would see him every day, hanging out with his friends, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Grace, Julie, and Kelsey. He was best friends with them and wouldn't trade any of them for anything.

She wanted to break up with Brody and run into Jack's arms, but she knew if she wanted to keep her status as the Alpha of the school, she needed to suck it up and stay with Brody.

One day she woke up and realized something. Every day she woke feeling beautiful, but it wasn't the kind of beautiful she felt when she was with Donna, Heather, or Brody. It was the kind of beautiful she felt when Jack gazed at her. She didn't feel insecure and that's when she realized she was going to change, once and for all.

She didn't put on makeup, the latest outfit, or jewelry. She put on a pair of dirty jeans and a white t-shirt. She put on worn out sneakers and didn't comb her hair. She looked like a complete slob and she was proud of herself.

She walked in school as she felt every pair of eyes on her. People were whispering when they saw her walk down the halls, completely casually. Donna and Heather were horrified at what she was wearing and threatened her to change clothe or she would be kicked out. She smiled at them and walked away as their horrific screams rang through the hallway.

She strolled over to Brody and smacked him across the face. She snarled at him, telling him they were through. He tried to grab her but she twisted his arm and flipped him. She stocked off, completely proud of herself. She walked the halls feeling strangely proud of herself. People whispered about her, about the new Kimberly Crawford, but she was happy.

That day at lunch she walked up to the people who made her feel beautiful. "Can I sit here?" They shared a look and looked back up at her, beaming. "Sure."

She finally realized that there were people out there who didn't care about her looks, but about _her_. She just needed to _Believe In Herself._

* * *

**I didn't really know how to end this… :P Oh well! :S**

**I hope you guys liked it! If you guys noticed this was the first time I did a third person POV. *Applause* :D Thank you! Thank you! :)**

**Remember to Review! ^.^**


	2. A Moment Like This

**Hey, guys! :) I decided to start Song-Fic One-shots! :D **

**This one shall be…. A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

Kim's POV:

I lay on my bed as my breathing became raspier. I was lying on my death bed at the age of ninety-three. I was looking around at everyone who I became fond of. My daughter, Kristen, my little sister, Annabelle, Grace, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Jack.

"Mom…" Kristen whispered, her eyes swimming with tears.

I gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry, Kris…. I'll be in a safe place…. After…. This." I could barely talk as my lungs weakened through every word.

"You…. Can't…." Annabelle sobbed. "You… can't leave us, Kim. Please…"

"Don't… worry…" I comforted. "I'll see you guys soon. I just want to leave with my memories…. With me."

"Then remember your memories." Jack replied, talking for the first time. "Remember all the…. Moments in your life, Kimmy." I looked up at the ceiling as memories went through my head….

_May 25__th__ 1999: Seaford Children Hospital_

"This is your little sister, honey." Mommy whispered as she held out a little bundle wrapped in a blanket.

Four year old Kimmy peered closer, frowning. "My… little sister? I'm an older sister now?"

Daddy beamed. "Yes, darling. You're a big sister with a responsibility now. You have to take care of her."

"Yes! I promise I'll always be there for her." Kimmy promised.

"That's my girl." Mommy cooed. "Now, we have another responsibility for you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"You get to name the baby."

Kimmy gasped. "Really?"

Daddy nodded. "Yup." She thought long and hard as she stared at the baby's face, knowing she would be in charge of what the baby would be called her whole life.

"Annabelle." Kimmy announced.

"Annabelle?" Father repeated.

Kimmy nodded my head. "Yes. I like that name."

Mommy and Daddy both shared a look and smiled. "I love it." Mommy praised.

Kimmy smiled, as she leaned in so she was face to face with the baby. "Hi, Annabelle. I'm your older sister."

_September 5__th__ 2000: Seaford Elementary_

Five year old Kim wandered the room, worriedly, as she looked around the classroom. It was her first day of Kindergarten and she couldn't be more scared. She spotted a brunette doing the exact same thing she was doing; wandering.

Kim walked up to her and smiled. "Hi. I'm Kim."

"I'm Grace." She replied timidly.

"Do you want to be friends?" Kim asked.

The girl's petite face broke out into a huge grin. "Sure. We can be best friends."

Kim beamed. "Forever."

_October 16__th__ 2011_

A fourteen year old Kim wandered around the cafeteria tossing an apple in the air. It quickly slipped out of her hand as it landed on someone's foot. She looked up to be met by brown chocolate eyes.

Kim smirked. "Alright, that was... almost cool. I'm Kim."

He grinned back. "I'm Jack, I'm new."

"Yeah I can tell; you still have that new guy smell." She joked.

He chuckled. "Umm...can I have my apple back?" Kim asked.

He stared at her for a while in daze before snapping out. "Oh, sorry."

She gazed at him for a while when he said, "So... maybe I'll see you 'round Kim."

Kim bit her lip and smirked. "Maybe you will." She walked away wondering what got into her…. Maybe it was those chocolate brown eyes…. Or his smile…

_April 6__th__ 2013: In front of Seaford High_

A fifteen year old Kim sat in the rain as she sobbed. Her boyfriend, Brad, had cheated on her with Cathy Davis. She was in deep love with Brad and she couldn't get over the fact that he didn't love her back.

She felt four people sit next to her as one of them cradled her in her arms. She recognized that scent as she clutched on to him. "Shhh…." Jack murmured, swaying her back and forth. "It's okay, Kimmy."

"He doesn't love me!" She wailed. "He loved her the whole time!"

"He's a dirt bag, Kim." Jerry spat. "He doesn't deserve you."

"Anyone with half a mind would realize what an amazing person you are." Milton comforted.

"Yeah…. We should go to his house and throw Phil's Falafel Balls at him!" Eddie suggested. We all turned to him and frowned. "What?" He said timidly. "I'm full of ideas."

I giggled. "Of course you are, Eddie."

He scowled. "I am!" We all laughed as I wiped my tears away.

"Thank you." I said. "All of you."

"We're here for you, Kim." Jerry said.

"Always." Jack added. I beamed as I took them all into a group hug.

_March 10__th__ 2014: The Dojo_

A sixteen year old Kim sat in the dojo alone. She felt crazed and heartbroken. Her friends all pretty much had better things to do then hang out with her. She swung her legs around as she sat on the mats.

"Kim? What are you still doing here?" She revolved her head around to see Rudy standing in front of the door.

"Oh… Hey, Rudy. I was just leaving." Kim said standing up.

Rudy waved his hand. "It's okay. You don't have to go."

She chuckled. "You seem like the only one who's willing to put up with me."

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Kim shrugged and turned away. "Nothing… Just forget it." She turned to walk away, but Rudy grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Kim, what's wrong?"

She sighed. "It's nothing…" Rudy gave her a look and she sighed. "The guys don't care about me and my other friends don't either. They all have better things to do then hang out with me!"

Rudy seemed surprised by her outburst, but more furious then surprised. "Kim! They do care for you! Do you expect them to hang out with you twenty-four seven of your life?" She shrugged. "Don't shrug, Kim! Answer me."

Kim groaned. "I don't know Rudy! I don't know! I guess I expected them to! I don't like this feeling, Rudy!"

"What feeling?"

"The feeling…. Of being alone." She replied, whispering the last part.

"Kim… You're not alone. You have so many people who love you. Don't discourage yourself. Do you understand?"

For some reason she had the odd urge to grin. "Yeah, Rudy. I do understand. Thank you."

"Your welcome." He murmured, taking her into a hug.

_December 31__st__ 2014: Seaford Park_

A seventeen year old Kim sat with her family and friends at Seaford Park as they waited for New Years. It was currently 11:58 PM and they were all jittery.

"I'm so excited!" Jerry cried as he threw his arm around his girlfriend Grace's shoulders.

"I know!" Julie agreed wrapping her arms around Milton's waist.

"It's going to be a blast!" Stacey added giggling as Eddie tickled her.

Kim felt rather uncomfortable sitting there with Jack. Everyone had either a boyfriend or a girlfriend with them. Even Annabelle had her boyfriend with her. Jack and Kim were the only ones who were single.

"Thirty seconds!" Mom shouted. They all started counting down, getting louder at each second. "5… 4…. 3…2… 1!" The fireworks exploded as everyone cheered with happiness.

Everyone grabbed their spouse and swopped them into a kiss. Jack and Kim met eyes and by surprise they both leaned in, lips meeting. Fireworks exploded around them as their lips moved in sync. They slowly pulled apart and smiled at each other as they snuggled next to each other and enjoyed the fireworks.

_November 19__th__ 2025: Seaford Church_

"Jackson Bryan Howard?" The priest said. "Do you take Kimberly Anne Crawford as your wife?"

Jack stared into her eyes, happiness written all over them. "I do."

"Kimberly Anne Crawford? Do you take Jackson Bryan Howard as your husband?" The priest asked.

Kim beamed. "I d-do." They slipped on each other's rings as a tear slipped from her eye. Jack brushed it away with his finger as he beamed at Kim.

"You may kiss the bride." He grabbed her waist and crashed her into a kiss. Their first kiss as husband and wife.

_June 16__th__ 2035: Seaford Hospital_

"She's beautiful." Kim murmured, as she caressed her daughter's face.

"Because she looks like her mother." Jack remarked. She looked up at him and smiled as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"And her father." She added cheekily. He grinned then frowned. "What's her name going to be?"

Kim thought long and hard. "I… don't know. Maybe… Kirsten?"

Jack eyes lit up. "Kristen Howard. I like it. Welcome to the world, Kristen Howard."

_August 11__th__ 2045: Seaford Church_

Kim Crawford, Jack Howard, Jerry Martinez, Eddie Anderson, and Milton Krupnick surrounded Rudy's casket as they sobbed. Rudy had died from a heart attack at the age of eighty-six. He had been having heart problems lately, but… it was too soon.

Kim never cried this hard before. The only time she cried this hard was when her parents died.

Kim and the gang hugged each other hard as they sobbed remembering Rudy. He was someone they would never forget.

_December 25__th__ 2060_

Kim's eyes brimmed with tears as she watched her baby get married.

"Kristen Howard? Do you take Brandon Sarver as your husband?"

Kristen beamed brightly. "I…. do."

"Brandon Sarver? Do you take Kristen Howard as your husband?"

"I do." He murmured, only loud enough so Kristen and the priest could hear. They both slipped on each other's rings.

"I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Brandon swopped Kristen into a kiss as everyone cheered. My baby was all grown up. Tears slipped from my eyes as I gripped onto Jack. She was always going to be my little baby.

_Current Time:_

Memories and moments zoomed through my mind as my breathing quickened. "Did you remember?" Jack whispered.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, I did."

"We love you Kim." Jerry remarked.

"Forever-"Milton said

"- and always." Eddie finished.

"I… love… you... too." I watched as their faces slowly disappeared, as I remembered _The Moments Like This._

* * *

**OMFG! This was so emotional! D':**

**This made me actually cry as I wrote this! :(**

**I hope you liked it! *_***

**Remember to Review! :D**


	3. Today Was A Fairytale

**Hey, guys! :) I'm back with an all new Song-Fic! **

**This will be…. Today Was A Fairytale by Taylor Swift! :D**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Kim's POV:

It finally happened. The day I've been waiting for since the day he caught my apple.

Jack Howard asked me out on a date. I didn't think there was a happier person on this planet.

He picked me up at exactly 6:00 PM. He had said a simple 'hey' and took my hand. His other hand was holding a picnic basket.

I asked him where we were going and he just smirked and told me I would find out. I rolled my eyes and playfully swatted him on the arm. We walked hand in hand to an empty spot where he led me up a hill.

We reached the hill and I gasped at the amazing sight that was in front of me. We were on a top of a hill right where we could see a beautiful sunset. I squealed and told him how beautiful it was up here. He smiled and said how he used to come here every day with his Mom before she passed away.

I knew how much he hated talking about his Mom. I quickly changed the subject by asking him what was in the picnic basket. He grinned and told me everything I loved. I frowned and took the basket from his hand.

I opened and laid the blanket out as I took out all the condiments. I beamed when I saw he brought everything that I loved. He had a tub of Mac 'n' Cheese, purple grapes, apples, blueberry muffins, crackers, and orange juice.

I asked how he managed to bring all this and he shrugged and started opened everything. We sat together and talked, ate, laughed, whispered, and enjoyed each other's company. We lay side by side watching the sun set as he took my hand. I slowly looked down to his hand wrapped around mind.

We smiled each other and snuggled deeper next to each other. About an hour later he told me it was getting late. I agreed and we packed the food. We walked back to my house hand in hand. I told him I had a great time and he said he did as well. The next thing took us both by surprise.

We both leaned in and our lips met. Our lips moved in sync as we slowly pulled apart. He smiled and whispered goodnight, disappearing into the darkness. I wasn't positive if I felt something in that kiss, but I was positive about one thing.

_Today Was A Fairytale…._

* * *

**OMFG! :D That wasn't as good as I hoped… but oh well! ;) **

**Remember to Review! ^.^**


	4. Skyscraper

**Hey, y'all! :D I'm back with a new Song-Fic!**

**This is based on my life. This is something I always go throw. Exactly what I go through. **

**Based on the song…. Skyscraper by Demi Lovato.**

* * *

Kim's POV:

It was the end of the school day and the worst part of the day was coming right at me.

Going home and facing my sister's _constant_ harassment was something that was a daily routine, but I didn't want it to be.

She treated me like I was trash and dirt. She spit me out of her mouth like I was poison.

She threw me like I was glass and ripped me like I was paper.

My parents never did anything about it, they didn't really care.

"You," She screeched the minute I walked through the door.

"What?" I muttered back as I pushed past her and walked to my room.

She grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. "Don't walk away from me. Now, I need to use your laptop so hand it over."

I shook my head. "No. I have homework to do."

"Really?" She scoffed. "That's more important than updating my status on Facebook?"

"Yeah, it is." I retorted.

She rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease! Nothing about you is important. You're just a rotten little _skank_."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Leave me alone."

I turned to walk away, but she grabbed my arms, twirled me around, and the next thing I knew, her hand met my cheek. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, you little bitch. I deserve your fucking respect."

I held my cheek. "N-No, you don't. You never did."

"Are you asking for another slap?" She spat.

And that's when I lost it. I was tired and sick of her treating me like a… _animal_. Even animals didn't deserve _this_ kind of treatment. I hated - no – _despised_ it. "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE THE FUCKING BITCH! YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M A SOME KIND OF ANIMAL! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE THAT!"

She seemed surprised by my outburst but quickly recovered. "And what are you going to do about it?" Without an answer I stomped to my room and grabbed a box. I raced to her room and started packing everything that was mine.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

I stopped and turned to her. "I'm being strong. You have no right to be… treating me like I'm nothing to you. I'm your sister and you should at least care for me… but you don't. You never did."

"And your point is?" She said nonchalantly, but I could see hurt in her eyes.

"You can't put me down anymore or act like there's nothing left of me. You can break me; throw me like I'm glass or paper. But you know what? Try to tear me down, but… I'm going to be rising from the ground... like a _Skyscraper_."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. One day… I'm planning on saying the exact same thing to my sister. One day…**

**Remember to Review! ^.^**


	5. If I Die Young

**Hey, ya'll! I'm here with an all new Song-Fic! OMG! :O**

**I'm currently addicted to a song called 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry. I have these moments when I'm addicted to a specfic song... this is one of those moments. :P**

**Enjoy! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Kickin' It' or the song or The Band Perry.**

* * *

Kim's POV:

Darkness filled my vision as my lungs weakened from every breath. All I could hear was a familar voice echoing in my ears as he called my name.

My vision cleared up as I slowly stood up, my knees a bit shaky. I was in some sort of Kingdom. It was one word - Beautiful. It was glowing and it seemed like it was dawn - my favorite part of the day.

"Hello, darling."

I jumped and whirled around. A man was standing in front of me. He had kind eyes and a cheerful smile. Just by looking at him my body filled up with warmth. "Wh-Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He murmured.

I raised an eyebrow. "Where am I?"

"You are in my Kingdom." He replied.

"Your kingdom? It's beautiful."

He chuckled. "Thank you. Do you know what you are doing here?" I shook my head. "Do you remember anything that happened?" I shook my head again." Come with me." He led me towards a fountain. "Put your head inside the water."

"What?" I yelled. "You want me to put my head in water?"

"You won't get wet." He assured.

I stared at him as if he was crazy. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I took in a deep breath before plunging my head in the water. My body spun around until my feet touched the ground.

I recognized the road. It was the way Jack and I always went when we headed to the dojo. "Ha-ha! Very funny, Jack."

"You know it is, Kimmy." I turned around and was suprised to see myself and Jack walking. That was just a couple minutes ago. We were walking and laughing with each other. We seemed so - happy.

"Awww!" My other self shrieked. "Look at that kitten!" My other self ran right into the middle of the street and picked up the kitten as she cuddled and carressed it.

"Um, Kim? Maybe you should get out of the street?" Jack suggested.

My other waved her hand. "Just a minute." I giggled as I watched myself caress and cooe at the kitten. I heard a car honk and turned around. A car was speeding towards me in full speed.

"KIM! MOVE!" Jack shouted.

"What are you talking about, Ja- AHHH!" My other self was crushed underneath the car.

"KIM!" Jack's voice slowly faded as the image faded and I spun once again. My feet touched the ground and until I reached a funeral home.

I frowned. I was just smashed by car... does that mean-? A wail broke my thougts. My mom was sobbing into my dad's chest. My sister was leaning against her boyfriend, tears streaking her beautiful face. Grace, Julie, Kelsey were sobbing into the chests of Jerry, Milton, and Eddie.

Jack was standing in the very front of the church. I slowly walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, but my hand went right through him to my horror. He was kneeling in front of a casket and inside the casket was... me.

I was laying in satin with roses spread across it. My blonde hair was spread across it. I was dressed in a white dress, which I just realized I was wearing. Pearls glimmered on my neck. My eyes were closed and my face was pale.

I felt a tear escape my eye as I realized... I was dead.

Jack slipped a green ring - my favorite color - onto my pinky finger before kissing it.

My father, Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy slowly closed my casket and picked it up. Everyone followed as they walked to the river and slowly put my casket on the river. And what suprised me... they all started singing my favorite song.

_If I die young, bury me in satin _

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song..._

Their voices synced as one as they slowly pushed my casket into the river as the casket slowly drifted away. A rainbow stretched out across the sky as my feet lifted into the sky and I was whisked away back into the Kingdom.

I took in a deep breath and turned to the man. "I-I'm d-dead."

He nodded his head grimly. "I'm afraid so."

I frowned. "So... that means your... God?"

He's eyes sprung with twinkles. "Maybe... Maybe not. You'll figure it out. Don't under estimate yourself, Kimberly."

"But-"

"No more questions. You already know what you need to know." The man - maybe God - slowly disappeared into mist.

But there was still part of the song that lingered in my head.

_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening..._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! (:**

**The last line is my favorite line of the song. It really... speaks to me.**

**Remember to Review! :D**


	6. What Hurts The Most

**Hey, guys. :D OMG! It's been so long since I updated! O.o School started on Monday and it's been hell a crazy since then. :P But I'm back! (;**

**So... I got some inspiration a couple of days ago. There's this guy I _liked_ (Not sure if I still do). He's been dating a friend of mine for a while... And they just broke up. D": I felt really bad for her... I liked him for two years... I still have feelings for him, but not as strong. I used to be his friend, but he's popular... Why would he like someone like me? )':**

**So... This song-fic is about Kim watching her friend Kelsey (Note: Not her best friend, but just a friend) date her crush Jack. She used to be close to him, but not anymore. He's already slipped from her fingers. **

**The song shall be... _What Hurts The Most, _by _Rascal Flatts. _**

**x-x-x**

School... Something every kid hates. Especially Kim Crawford. School for Kim Crawford was something that held all her nightmares. She stepped into the horrific building and scanned the pile of kids in front of her, looking for a specific brown-haired brown-eyed boy, but instead, bumped into her friend, Julie. "Hey, Kim." Julie greeted cheerfully, but she seemed rather nervous.

"Er... Hey, Julie. Something bothering you?" Kim questioned, anxiously.

Julie began to fidget from foot to foot biting her lip worriedly, while playing with a loose string on her skirt. "Er... Um... There's something that occurred yesterday. Um... Two people started dating."

Kim couldn't help but roll her eyes and scoff. At Seaford High, gossip was the major thing this school taught you. Gossip spread across this school faster than a wild-fire. It was rather amazing. "Er... Great. So who are these love birds?"

"Jackandkelsey." Julie said quickly, making it sound like a big jumble.

"Um... Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Julie sighed dramatically, her eyes staring at the floor intently before raising her eyes to meet Kim's. "Jack and Kelsey have started dating." And that's when it happened. Kim froze and felt a million things drop on her. The words were echoing in her head and her vision seemed to be blurring. Her breathing was shallow and she felt her stomach plummet to the ground.

"J-Jack and... K-Kelsey?" She murmured, loud enough so Julie could barely make it out.

Julie bite the inside of her cheek harder, expecting a terrible reaction from her. She expected for Kim to start yelling and cussing, but instead, her reaction was quiet. "Kim..." Julie paused searching for the right words. "I-I'm so sorry. I know how much you liked Jack, and-"

"No." Kim's voice surprised Julie. "_Did_. I did like him. He's dating my friend now. He's nothing more than a classmate." Kim's firm voice was something that surprised Julie greatly. She shifted from foot to foot and coughed awkwardly.

"Er... Okay. Well, listen Kim-" Julie was cut off by Jack and Kelsey who came up to them hand in hand.

"Hey, guys." said Kelsey. "What are ya'll talking about?" Julie's eyes averted towards Kim, but Kim's eyes were glued to the floor.

"Um... The Algebra Finale today." Julie was known as the smart one, so luckily she thought of something quickly.

Jack groaned with anticipation. "_Today_? Shit, I forgot to study."

"Aw, baby! You'll do great because you're so smart." Kelsey cooed before trapping Jack's lips with her's. Julie wandered her eyes elsewhere, not noticing the tear that slipped from Kim's eyes before Kim walked away.

**x-x-x**

_Six months later: _

Kim walked towards the restroom, not able to sit in class for much longer. Her legs went numb when she sat over an hour. Her feet clicked and clucked against the hard-wood. She sighed and continued walking when she got near the staircase and spotted a familiar shaggy brown-head sitting on the stairs head in his hands. "Um... Excuse me?" The boy's head popped up and she was surprised to see who it was. "J-Jack?"

"Oh... Hey, Kim." His voice was dull and depressed as he barely greeted her.

She walked up to him and leaned against the handle of the staircase. "Er... You okay?"

"Um... I guess." He shrugged. She opened her mouth to respond when he burst out saying, "Kelsey and I broke up." She froze and moved her mouth in different directions. Her eyes bulged and she searched his face for any laughter.

"Wh-What?" She sputtered stupidly.

"Kelsey and I broke up." He repeated.

Kim shook her head for a second processing the words. It rather surprised her knowing that they dated for six months."Wh-Why?" He sat there quietly for a second his eyes twitching oddly.

"I guess... We weren't meant to be." His words crushed Kim sadly. It hurt her to see him like this. He was always so happy and carefree. Tears pricked her eyes but she forced her eyes to dry.

"I'm really sorry, Jack." She murmured. Surprisingly, a grin spread across his face.

"Remember in sixth grade when we sat next to each other the whole year. We never listened to the teacher and we were joking around the whole time. Ignoring everything and everyone else around us." She nodded her head absently a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah... I do remember. Those were... the good old days." She felt a small tear slip from her eye, biting her lip to make sure none more came out.

Jack snorted. "Yeah. The good old days. No worrying about romance, or school, or sports, or any of that fucking shit." Kim gulped knowing cussing wasn't something she heard from Jack often.

"Yeah... I know what you mean." Since he didn't respond she continued. "I'm sorry, Jack. I know things broke down between us after you and Kelsey began. I loved our friendship and I'm sorry we both let it go. I don't think we can resume our friendship after this, but... I hope we can at least talk once and awhile." She rather astounded herself by the way she spilled her feelings.

"I'm sorry, too, Kim. We had a great friendship. I don't think our friendship is something we can continue, though. I think we should just part ways." His words toppled her hard as she opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. "Goodbye, Kim."

And that's when she knew: She could of said something to change his mind, but it was too late. He was gone. He slipped from her fingers.

_What hurts the most... Was being so close... And havin' so much to say..._

_And watchin' you walk away...  
_

**x-x-x**

**Damn... That was depressing. I really liked him, but... I guess he's gone.**

**Something a bit similar happened like this... I wish he was still with me. )":**

**Remember to Review! (:**


	7. Live Life Like You Were Dying

**Hey, ya'll. :D Here with a new song-fic. (:**

**This one shall be... ****_Live Life Like You're Dying,_**** by****_ Tim McGraw_**

**x-x-x**

Kim's POV:

Kim Crawford walked into her dojo at 8:30 A.M. Just like any other Saturday, she greeted the guys changed into her gi and sparred with Jack. After their fourth spar something came to Kim's mind. "Guys?" They all turned to their heads towards her. "Why are we doing the same thing that we _always_ do? Why don't we go out and do something... _spontaneous_?"

They all paused on what they were doing and turned to her. "What do you mean?" Eddie inquired.

"I don't know." Kim admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "Let's just go out and be crazy. Let's not do the same things we do everyday. Let's go out and have fun!" They all exchanged odd unreadable looks before turning back to Kim.

"I think..." Rudy paused between his sentence, pondering his thought, "We should do that." They all murmured "yes's", but quickly quieted down when Rudy said, "_But_... Next week on Saturday, we do an extra hour of training." The Wasabi Warriors groaned with frustration. "Deal or no deal?" said Rudy.

They all exchanged another round of looks before agreeing. "Okay, fine." Kim agreed. "So... What do you guys wanna do?"

Jack smirked and stepped forward. "I think I have an idea."

**x-x-x**

Kim's POV:

"No no no no! Hell to the no!" Kim shrieked her body already shaking with fear.

"Oh, come on, Kimmy." Jack pressured. "It won't be that bad. Just imagine something... _pleasant." _

Kim turned to him with a hard scowl on her face. "_Pleasant? **Pleasant? **_No. Pleasant is lying in a soft green grass while drinking lemonade. Pleasant is having no homework for an entire year of school. Pleasant is swimming with dolphins, _not sharks_."

"Come on, Kimmy. The sharks won't bite you." Jack reassured, but wasn't to sure for himself.

"_They won't bite me_? There sharks for crying out loud! Of course they'll bite!" She shouted angrily.

"No they won't, Kim. They only bite when they smell blood." Milton informed coming out with the rest of the guys fully suited into their swimming gear.

"Oh thanks, Milton. That really helps." Kim replied sarcastically.

Milton shrugged not paying attention to the death glare Kim was sending his way. "Just trying to help you, Kimmy."

"Don't call me that." She snapped angrily, making Milton dive behind Rudy who was just as scared as Milton. Kim breathed in a shaky breath as she looked over the boat and into the water. She could already see the sharks roaming the waters... Waiting to eat her alive... There menacing eyes boring into your's...

She gave a scream that surprised everyone. "Whoa, Kim! You alright?" Eddie piped up, eight worried eyes looking at her.

"No! I am not fine! I will not... I will not swim with sharks! No! No! NO!" They all took a step back as Kim glared at them worried that she was going to lunge at them. Kim looked over the boat one more time and began to shake her head. "Ugh..."

She felt a strong hand take her's. "Kimmy, you said you wanted to do something spontaneous. So, let's do it." Kim groaned with anger. She knew Jack was right and that's what made her angry.

She sighed with frustration. "Ugh. Fine. I'll do it." They all grinned at her as she stepped onto the edge of the boat. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Si-"

"Oh, god damn it, lady! Just jump!" And with a scream, Jerry pushed Kim into the water. She screamed as she dived into the warm water, swimming frantically around. The sharks were getting near her and she tried to swim away, but to her surprise, they swam right past her. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and saw Jack who gave her a wink. The guys also jumped in swimming next to them.

They took hands and spun and twirled around and swam with the sharks. She felt so carefree and happy as she and her friends swam. After a couple mintues they swam back up. "Omigawd! That was ah-mazing!" Kim gasped.

"I knew you'd have fun." Jack grinned.

She giggled. "Yeah. I did."

"So what do you want to do next?"

Kim paused for a second before smirking. "I have _just_ the idea."

**x-x-x**

Kim's POV:

"You are a cold-hearted person, Kimberly Anne Crawford." Jack muttered, glaring at Kim was pure utter hatred.

Kim smirked and put her hands on her hips giving him a sly look. "That's why I choose it. Now stop being a chicken and gear yourself up."

Jack scowled at her his glare deepening. "Chicken? This coming from the girl who get's scared of swimming with _sharks_."

"HEY!" She snapped. "Swimming sharks _is_ scary. Skydiving is not scary."

"You know I'm afraid of heights!" He cried back bending over to look at how high they were.

"Yeah. How can we forget when we put you on that rollercoaster and you screamed like a little girl." Rudy added as everyone, but Jack burst out into fits of laughter and giggles.

Jack crossed his arms and turned his back on them shaking his head angrily. "I'm scared of heights and you know it."

Kim's smirk widened. "I know, but that's why I choose it." She could see Jack's face as he looked over the edge and gulped. He really _was_ scared and she started feeling guilty. Kim sighed. "Okay, fine. If you don't want to do it, you don't have to."

"Really?" Jack's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Really." Kim nodded. Jack was starring at Kim with surprise when he sighed and shook his head.

"No. I have to do it."

Kim and the other's frowned. "Why?" Milton asked.

"Because Kim was able to conquer her fear. I should be able to do the same." They Wasabi Warriors stared at Jack with pride.

"We're proud of you, Jack." Rudy grinned. "Now, let's do this!" Everyone suited up and stood at the edge of the cliff. "THREE!" Rudy shouted. "TWO! ONE!" The five jumped and into the wind.

Kim loved the wind on her face. She felt like she was actually flying... Which she was. She turned her head and saw Jack his eyes tight shut, but he seemed to be doing well. They all pulled on the string and there "wings" popped up sending them to the ground.

"That was incredible!" Jack shouted the minute they landed.

Kim grinned at him. "I knew you would enjoy it! Now come on! Falafel time!"

**x-x-x**

Kim's POV:

"Today really was fun." Jerry piped up as they enjoyed their falafel.

"Yeah, it was." Eddie agreed stuffing three falafel into his mouth.

"Yeah, it was a really good idea Kim." Jack added smiling down at a blushing Kim.

Kim shrugged and blushed harder. "I guess. We lived life differently."

"What do you mean?" Milton queered.

_"We lived life... Like we were dying." _

**x-x-x**

**There we go! Hope ya'll enjoyed! (:**

**Remember to Review! :D**


	8. Beautiful

**Hey, ya'll. (: I'm back with an all new song-fic. :D**

**This one is about girls. Yes, girls. It's about feeling self-conscious and not feeling... well, beautiful. I feel like sometimes that I'm ugly and not attractive, but I've learned to think of everyone as beautiful - including me. I'm beautiful in my own way _and no one can tell me other wise. _**

**So the song shall be... _Beautiful _by _Christina Aguilera._**

**x-x-x**

Kim Crawford stared at herself through a mirror. She brushed some hair out of her eyes and straightened her back. Her eyes glided down the mirror, looking at her toes to the top of her head. She turned and looked at the pile of homework on her desk, but brushed off the thought. Kim just stood there, staring.

Kim was the girl everyone made fun of. Her hair was soft, but poofy. Her light brown eyes could never compare to the cold lightning blue eyes of other girls. Her body was a bit too over weight. She did her best to lose weight, but the more she tried, the more she gained. Jealously seeped through her when she saw girls like Donna Tobin strutting the halls looking glamorous.

Even Kim's best friend, Grace, seemed more beautiful than her, with her long brown hair that flowed to her back and her dazzling green eyes. Kim wished she could look like her, or Donna, or Kelsey, or Heather, but she didn't. She looked like Kim Crawford, but that wasn't what she wanted. "Kim! Time for dinner!"

Kim took one last glance at the mirror and sighed mournfully. "Coming..."

**x-x-x**

"Oh look! It's Kimberly Crawford. Uglier then ever." Donna Tobin drawled pointing and snickering at Kim who was trying to walk down the hall unnoticed.

"Leave me alone." Kim mumbled, side-stepping Donna and trying to head to class. Kim could feel everyone's eyes and fingers pointing at her. She could feel the eyes of her crush Jack Howard staring at her, with sympathy.

Donna snorted and came in front of Kim. "Why don't you make me? Why can't you accept that you're unloved and hated by everyone? You're just a little bitch with no one there for you. You should just _go to hell_." Everyone "ohhhhed" dramatically. Kim bristled with anger and spun on her heel facing Donna.

"Why don't you go to hell, Tobin? You think everyone likes you? Well you're wrong. People like you for what you have. Sure, your daddy's rich, but that's the only reason you're loved. You buy it. Just like you buy shoes and jewelry. If you didn't have any of that no one would like you. So if I were you: I would shut up and get a life." Kim turned on her heel and could feel everyone's shocked eyes on her.

Kim Crawford wasn't the kind of girl to make herself stand out. But today, that all changed. Because Kim knew who she was.

Kim Crawford was _Beautiful_.

**x-x-x**

**Liked it? :D It was something I just quickly wrote. :P**

**Remember to Review. (;**


End file.
